


peculiar taste for peculiar people

by uwuJISUNGie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But they're mentioned, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Minho likes eggnog, Mutual Pining, One Shot, i wrote this at 2am one morning, jisung blushes easily, others arent in here, seungjin are hinted at, this is really soft uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuJISUNGie/pseuds/uwuJISUNGie
Summary: Felix and Chan were going back to Sydney in a few days to see their families, Jeongin was going to Busan for the rest of the break starting tomorrow, and Minho was also going to visit his family in Gimpo. If he were to go to sleep, it’d feel like he was missing out on spending time with his friends…and crush.orJisung has had a crush on Minho since they first met and had yet to do anything about it. Maybe a snowy walk to the convenience store will change that.





	peculiar taste for peculiar people

It was snowing. The lights on the Christmas tree flickered every few seconds (Jeongin’s idea). The fresh smell of pine lingered in the air of the cramped dorm and made the night feel more festive. Jisung looked around at his friends. Laughing, cuddling, drinking hot chocolate. He smiled. Drinking hot chocolate was a bit stereotypical but Woojin insisted they do it anyways. The decorations were done and Jisung could not be happier. Just the mere fact that he was reminded that it was 3 am made him sigh. 

He was tired and wanted to sleep, being a college student took a toll on your body and he was always tired and stressed. But he didn’t want miss being with his friends. Felix and Chan were going back to Sydney in a few days to see their families, Jeongin was going to Busan for the rest of the break starting tomorrow, and Minho was also going to visit his family in Gimpo. If he were to go to sleep, it’d feel like he was missing out on spending time with his friends…and crush. 

To say Jisung had a crush on Minho was an understatement. Jisung was in love with Minho. He had since they met for the first time 2 years ago. It was a rainy day. Jisung was feeling rather sentimental that day. He had a bad start to his senior year of high school, missing the first week of school because of some family issues, missing the bus on his first day, getting his schedule switched after 3rd period. He was pissed and just wanted to go home, but Chan insisted that 3racha should meet up. He couldn’t deny his hyung his company just because he was mad. Of course he probably just needed some help with a new song or something, but no. That’s when he met Minho. 

His beautiful appearance was nothing compared to the soft velvety voice that come out of his mouth. Jisung thought he had struck gold when Chan said he was gonna help them with some things for a few days. Ever since, Jisung has been absolutely whipped for his hyung. 

“Jisung. Are you okay?” He snapped out of his little trance and looked at Hyunjin. Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at him. He was known as the loud mood maker of the bunch, of course they’d wonder why he was so quiet. 

“M’okay. Just thinking about stuff.” And just like that, everyone was talking again. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, a smirk threatening to take over his features. He leaned in a little. 

“When are you gonna ask Minho hyung out?” Jisung sighed. Why was he asking that if he knew the was- 

“Never.” 

“But he’s gonna leave in like 3 days.” 

“So?” 

“So? Stop being a fucking coward and do it.” Since when was Hyunjin this mean? Maybe Seungmin did something to him? Whatever it was, he wanted nothing to do with it. Seungmin’s bickering and obnoxious nasally “Told you so’s” where more than enough. 

“I don’t want to. It’s…a bit difficult to explain.” Hyunjin’s eyes softened and he looped his arms around Jisung’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. Jisung could make out the small silhouette of Minho through his peripherals. He was definitely staring at him. He tried his hardest to ignore it. 

“You could always tell me. But, if it’s really that difficult to explain, than you don’t have to tell me.” Jisung sighed again. Why did he feel guilty? He didn’t even do anything. He put his head at the top of Hyunjin and closed his eyes. Hyunjin smelled nice. Kind of like pine and vanilla. Sweet nature. His lips turned upward. He missed cuddling Hyunjin. Out of everyone in the room, Hyunjin was the person he had talked to for the longest. He knew Seungmin before the elder but they didn’t talk until middle school. He could faintly hear Changbin ask everyone about gifts but missed most of it. He defiantly missed the scowl that was sat perfectly on Minho’s face. 

The group decided to call it quits to stay up any longer. Changbin decided that Hyunjin’s lap was a nice place to sleep and Jeongin on Felix’s. Woojin grabbed blankets and pillows so they could all sleep in the living room. Jisung cuddled Chan’s back on the floor and started to drift off when he felt a few taps on his shoulder. He tried to ignore it, but it happened again. He cracked his eyes open and craned his neck to his right. 

Minho was looking at him with big wide eyes. Jisung almost cooed at the older but kept it to himself. 

“Can you come to the store with me?” What? Minho was one for being weird and having a big ass imagination, but this was just stupid. It was 4 fucking am! 

“Uhh, no. It’s fucking cold out and Chan hyung is way too comfy for me to up and leave.” He didn’t know if Minho had heard him, he practically mumbled and whispered at the same time. Minho rolled his eyes and grabbed him, pulling him up from the floor. Jisung looked up. Their faces were mere centimeters away from each other and Jisung blushed. Hard. He prayed that the dim light from the lit Christmas tree didn’t give him away. Minho let go of him with a smile and went to put on his coat. How was he supposed to say no to that beautiful smile. Jisung begrudgingly followed behind him and out of the dorm they were. 

The walk to the convenience store wasn’t long, but it wasn’t short either. To far for comfort. They walked in silence for a short while till Minho started talking about how he was having trouble keeping up his grades and dancing. All Jisung could focus on was the way his cheeks and nose were red from the cold on his pretty pale face. He wanted to kiss the spots and warm them back up. The cold on his hands where enough to keep him awake and realize he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Don’t you agree?” 

“W-what?” Minho stopped walking and looked at Jisung. He was sure he looked scared but he felt like he did something wrong. He really wasn’t listening and that wasn’t really good. Minho looked at the youngers hands then back up at his face. 

“Why didn’t you bring your gloves?” Jisung didn’t know what to say to that. I mean, he thought the boy was gonna be mad at him for ignoring him but Minho was always unpredictable. So he shrugged. 

The latter shook his head, pulled off his gloves and grabbed Jisung’s hands. He held them up to his lips and blow his warm breath onto them. Jisung’s cheeks instantly heated up. How did he always manage to make him feel like putty? Once Minho declared his hands warm enough, he gently put one of his gloves onto Jisung’s right hand, put the other one back on his left, and took Jisung’s left hand in his and put it in his pocket. Jisung watched the scene unfold in front of him and it only made his cheeks burn hotter. Maybe he should’ve just put his hands on his face from how much he was blushing. What drama was this? 

They continued walking the rest of the way like that and Minho’s quiet little hums from a song Jisung didn’t recognize. They reached the store in 7 minutes (felt like 4 hours to Jisung) and shuffled inside. Minho bolted to the back of the store where the drinks were and other cold things while Jisung stayed near the chip isle in the front. The cashier was on his phone and looked like he’d fall asleep sometime soon. Relatable. 

He looked towards his hand. He could still feel the ghost of Minho’s intwined in his. Fingers between each others. It felt so…nice. It was warm and a lot bigger than his. Perfect was the only word that fit. Jisung tried to fight the blush forming on his face. He heard a cute little chuckle along with “Found it!” and Jisung cracked a smile. His hyung was fucking adorable. Minho made a beeline for the counter and paid for his drink. They walked out of the warm heated store and back out into the cold night. 

“You made me walk with you to the store to buy one drink?” Minho turned his head in his direction. Jisung could make out the expression in his face, hurt and judging. Nothing new since he always looked like that. 

“Its eggnog. It’s not just one drink, it’s heaven.” Jisung gagged and shook his head. 

“That’s gross. You really drink that shit? It’s so not heaven.” Minho gasped and moved the drink away from Jisung quickly, as if he was protecting it from some crazed lunatic ready to take the eggnog and leave. 

“It’s literally right here. You’re just not one for etiquette taste.” 

“Etiquette taste? Eggnog is etiquette taste?” Minho nodded and chugged some more from that bottle of his. 

“Of course.” 

“Peculiar taste for peculiar people.” 

“Maybe that’s why I love you.” 

“I’m not fucking pec- what?” Jisung stopped in his tracks. Minho realizing Jisung had stopped walking had backtracked and stood next to him. Jisung stared at the older with wide eyes. Did he hear him right? He must’ve not heard him right. 

“Repeat what you just said.” 

“I love you. A lot.” Jisung searched Minho’s face for any kind of expression that give off an “I’m joking” look. It never came. 

“Jisung-ah. Before you say anything, let me say something. I’ve liked you for a long time and I never said anything in the beginning because I thought you liked Hyunjin. But Seungmin made that pretty clear and then I was just nervous. I didn’t want to ruin our perfectly good friendship if you didn’t like me back… I don’t want to ruin it…” Jisung stared at Minho in awe. He had never in a million years had someone confess to him. It was always the other way around. And to have someone that liked you the way you liked them warmed Jisung’s heart more than the hot chocolate he drank earlier. 

“If you don’t like me that way I underst-“ Jisung cut him off. 

“I love you too. Since we first met I knew I’d fall for you.” Minho’s face brightened and he put his hands on Jisung’s waist. The youngers heart raced and he wished Minho’s were too. 

“Is this okay?” Jisung had never seen Minho look nervous because well…he just wasn’t that kind of person to show it. But right now he looked…cute. 

“It’s more than okay.” He wasted no time wrapping his arms around the elders neck, Minho putting his hands on the small of Jisung’s back. They were in the middle of the sidewalk. Kissing. In the snow. Before Christmas. If that wasn’t romantic that he didn’t know what was. Jisung deepened the kiss and Minho followed. They were so close and somehow Jisung wanted to be closer to him. Minho’s lips were a bit chapped from the cold but warm nonetheless. They tasted of apples, honey and eggnog. Jisung thought that he might hate eggnog a little less if Minho’s lips were always this soft.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this done for a minute but it was never finalized and i wanted to wait till before christmas to post it  
> what could go wrong with a minsung christmas au uwu  
> also i only proof read this once for sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling!


End file.
